I Hate The Way
by AngelStuckOnEarth
Summary: Hermione thinks back to a time in the fifth year. She then goes to her dormitory and writes Ron a letter. Can he guess who it’s from? RR please!
1. I Hate The Way

**A/N-** I'm not that new at this. I wrote some and thought they sucked. This story is pretty good though. 

**Pairing**- Ron/Hermione

**The beginning is from OOtP. **

**Summery**- Hermione thinks back to a time in the fifth year. Hermione goes to her dormitory and writes Ron a letter. Can he guess who it's from?

**Disclaimer**- It all belongs to J.K. Rowling _except _the plot!

I Hate the Way

     _Once again, Hermione was telling the twins off.  She shoved the clipboard and bag of fake treats into Fred's arms. She stalked back to her chair. _

_     Ron was so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees. _

_   "Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly. _

_   "You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled. _

_     Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."_

_      She wrenched her bag open; Harry thought she was going to put her books away, but instead she pulled out two misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on the table; covered them with a few screwed-up bits of parchment and a broken quill, and stood back to admire the effect. _

_      "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron, watching her as though fearful for her sanity. _

_      "They're hats for house elves," she said briskly, now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic, but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."_

_       "You're leaving out hats for the house-elves?" said Ron slowly. "And you're covering them with rubbish first?"_

_       "Yes," Hermione said defiantly, swinging her bag onto her back. _

_       "That's not on," said Ron angrily. "You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting the free when they might not want to be free."_

_       "Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione at once, though her face turned pink. "Don't you dare touch them, Ron!"_

_      She turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door of the girls' staircase, then cleared the rubbish off the hats. _

_     "They should at least see what they're picking up." _

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Hermione dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and let her body drop back onto the bed. She sighed as she pulled her mind out of the memory. The Trio was in their 7th year at Hogwarts 

_Why him? Why did I have to fall in love with him…_she thought, as she brushed her hair.    

  Walking over and looking out the window she noticed on of the school owls flying out side her window. She wet her lips and whistled; the owl came to her at once. 

   It flew in the window and landed on the desk that was in the room. It sat looking at her through its hazel eyes. 

   "Wait just a minute. I have to write the letter," told it as she pulled out her quill, ink pot, and a clean sheet of parchment. 

 Sitting down she began to write. 

   _ Dear Ron, _

_I hate the way you talk to me_

_And the way you cut your hair_

_I hate the way you ride your broom_

_I hate it when you stare_

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

_And the way you read my mind_

_I hate you so much it makes me sick_

_It even makes me rhyme _

_I hate the way you're always right_

_I hate it when you lie_

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

_Even worse when you make me cry_

_I hate it when you're not around_

_And the fact that you didn't owl_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_

_Not even close_

_Not a little bit, at all_

_I've known you for years, Ronald. I've been in love with you since we met. _

_Love,_

_It's Hard to Hate You_

Hermione smiled and rolled the parchment up. She stood and walked to the owl. She tied it to its leg.

  "Take this to Mister Ronald Weasley," she instructed it. "It's urgent."

She watched the owl take off towards the common room window. Turning back to her bed, she couldn't help but hope that she'll have his heart. 

She smiled to herself as she lay down.

_I love you Ronald Arthur Weasley…_she thought, just before she fell asleep. 


	2. Making a Difficult Deal

**A/N-** I'm not that new at this. I wrote some and thought they sucked. This story is pretty good though. 

**Pairing**- Ron/Hermione

**Disclaimer**- It all belongs to J.K. Rowling _except _the plot!

Chapter 2- Making a Difficult Deal

Ron Weasley stared at the letter in confusion. It was the fifth one he had received this month. The first had shocked him, and by the fourth he was surprised. Why would someone like him? Why would someone like poor, old Ronald Weasley? 

He had talked to Harry about it. Harry couldn't figure out who the person was, and try as they might, they just were lost. Ginny had even helped! Not one of them had the skill to figure it out.

_I need Hermione's help on this one…_Ron thought.

He read the letter over again-

_Ronald-_

_You're the thought that starts each morning_

_The conclusion of each day_

_You are in all that I do_

_And everything I say_

_You're the smile on my face _

_The twinkle in my eye_

_The warmth inside my heart_

_The fullness in my life_

_You're the hand that's laced in mine_

_And the coat upon my back _

_I wish you were my friend, my love_

_My shoulder to lean on_

_You're my silly, mature, caring_

_Thoughtful, bright and honest guy_

_The one I want to hold me tightly_

_When I need to cry_

_You're the dimple in my cheek_

_The ever-constant tingle in my soul_

_The voice that makes me weak_

_The happiness in my life_

_You are all I've ever wanted_

_You are all I need_

_You are all I've ever dreamed of_

_You're all of this of me._

_            Looks like you have another problem to solve, eh? The ball is in two months, and for two months I will keep sending you these letters. You must know who I am by the night before the ball.  I also have a feeling you will ask someone to help you figure out who I am. Go ahead and try to get help. Hermione Granger will be a great help... although I am a tough person to track._

_-It's Hard to Hate You _

Ron stood from his bed and walked into the common room.

_I knew he'd be down here sometime tonight…_Hermione thought with a silent giggle.

Ron approached her table and moved a stack of books from the chair opposite her. He sat down and waited for Hermione to look up and notice him.

"What is it, Ron? I am extremely busy, and do not have much time for talk."

"Fine, I'll get right down to the chase," he took a deep breath, "I've been receiving these letters from some girl for about a month now. She wants me to guess who she is. She also mentioned the ball. The Seventh Year ball, that only the prefects, you, and Malfoy-"

"Draco, his name is Draco. You know he came to the Light Side when his father died."

"Sorry, 'Mione. Look, I need your help trying to figure out who she is. Would you help me out? Please?"

"Only on one condition," she smiled coyly.

"What's that?"

"You must get up one the table, hop on one foot, and rub your stomach with your left hand and tap your head with the other."

"Done," and he stood on the table.

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. She thought that he looked so cute trying to do the hard task. As she stared at her best friend, she didn't notice how his foot was too close to the edge. He was also at the edge near Hermione's chair. 

He hopped one more time and fell off the table…into Hermione's lap.

She stared at him, and he at her. The blush on both of their faces was evident to all in the Common Room. 

Ron quickly scrambled off of Hermione's lap and gave a slight cough. He smiled the Weasley smile at her, and looked up as Harry and Ginny walked into the room.

"Ron, mate, care to join me in a game of One-On-One Quidditch?" Harry asked merrily.

Ron nodded, "Sure, give a moment to get my broom."

Both boy quickly exited the room and ran up the Boys' staircase. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed the note he left behind. Ginny, on the other hand, did.

"What's this, Hermione?" she asked her friend.

"A note to Ron from some girl. He asked me to help him figure out who she is. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you, Hermione Granger. I also know your handwriting, and this is _your_ handwriting. I see you finally decided to tell him you fell for him. I just never thought you were _this_ clever," Ginny brandished the note in Hermione face, "It's quite ingenious really. He'll never figure out for himself. But, how are you going to help him figure out that its you?"

Hermione thought to herself for a moment before answering. The answer came so clear to her that it almost struck her as odd.

"We need Lavender and Parvati," she stated with determination.

Ginny looked scared, "We? Since when was _your_ plan a _We Plan_?"

"Since I need a temporary make-over. I just need something to throw Ron off guard on the next two or three Hogsmeade weekends."

"How much of a make-over?"

They called Lavender and Parvati over. Hermione explained the situation to the two girls, knowing they could keep a secret. She then went onto explain she would need shorter, straight blonde or red hair with blue eyes and make-up. She also needed a padded bra, she was just too small.

"We love it. You'll look so beautiful," Parvati exclaimed.

"What my dim-witted friend here is trying to say is- We will be glad to help. We also think you would look equally as beautiful, but very different. That's in a good way."

All for girls smiled mischievously. 

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are helpful!

Sorry about the long wait…I've been having writers block problems, and I've been busy with the 3 nights a week I have different practices and then softball practice after school.

AngelStuckOnEarth 


End file.
